<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wickoff Collection by Madquinn13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981947">Wickoff Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13'>Madquinn13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of Wickoff ficlets following paths that could have been depending on certain choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wickoff Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t look all that happy for someone who has literally ascended into Goddesshood.” Kady gave Julia a small smile. She was torn of course this was amazing and if anyone deserved it, Julia did.<br/>“I don’t have to. I mean I think I can tell Iris to fuck off.” <br/>“Yeah because telling Gods to fuck off has worked out so great for us. Think of all the good you can do.” <br/>“I have to give you up.”<br/>“Why would you have to? I’ve read the myths. Zeus and his buddies fucked shit up a lot.”<br/>“I know. I mentioned it. She said its a no go.”<br/>“She tell you your title?”<br/>“I’m being worshipped as we speak in Fillory. Our Lady of the Trees.”<br/>“Wait...trees? As in the ones shadeless you burnt down?” <br/>“And I resurrected.” <br/>“I mean yeah if I saw someone bring a forest of living trees back to life from ashes I’d be worshipping her too.” <br/>“You were worshipping me last night.” Julia teased.<br/>“You were praying pretty loud yourself.” Kady looped her finger through one of Julia’s belt loops and pulled her close. “You haven’t broken the news to Quentin yet have you?” <br/>“No. I needed to talk to you about this all first. See what you thought I should do.” <br/>“Jules…”<br/>“Ask me to give it up.”<br/>“I can’t.”<br/>“Yes you can. Ask me to give it up. All you have to do is ask.”<br/>“I can’t ask you to stay. I can’t ask you to give this up.”<br/>“But I would.” <br/>“That’s why I can’t. You have gone through so much. You fought so hard. You’ll be the last caring God.” <br/>“I can’t go with you to the castle. I can’t finish the quest.” Julia had her head resting on Kady’s shoulder.<br/>“It’s okay. I’m kind of glad you won’t be walking into that prison.” <br/>“Oh are you?”<br/>“Won’t need to worry about you.” <br/>“Yes you won’t have to worry about the woman who is literally indescribable.”  <br/>“And you won’t have to worry about us.” <br/>“I won’t?” <br/>“We’ll have a Goddess cheering us on.” <br/>“Maybe you should pray for some help then.” <br/>“Oh the entire time we’re there I’ll be praying to you.” Kady pressed a kiss to Julia’s forehead.<br/>“There is a plus side to the Gods splitting us up.” Julia muttered.<br/>“What’s that?”<br/>“We don’t have to deal with the jokes and everything from them finding out we’re together.” <br/>“Good point. I won’t have to deal with 23 staring longingly at you.”<br/>“Yeah but are you jealous because he’s staring with Penny’s face or just because I’m the one being stared at?”<br/>“I mean in a perfect world you, Penny and I could have some fun. But doing that with 23 is just going to be weird.”<br/>“Yeah not sleeping with 23. He doesn’t seem to understand what not your Julia means. But look, I’ll always be your Julia okay? Goddess or no.” Julia brushed some of the curly locks from Kady’s face before holding up her pinky. “Best Bitches right? For better or worse?” <br/>“Best Bitches.” Kady nodded linking their pinkies. “Maybe you’ll be able to talk some sense into them. Explain to them how not to be such fucking assholes.”<br/>“Oh I am going to have some words with them don’t worry. I’ll try and come see you as often as possible.” <br/>“Okay. I’ll pray to you constantly since you hear them 24/7.” <br/>“I look forward to it.” <br/>“I’ll keep them dirty.”<br/>“Now I really look forward to them.” <br/>---<br/>Everyone was frozen. <br/>Kady couldn’t move and she couldn’t help but feel the panic rise in her remembering another time when she was frozen. <br/>She watched the golden keys hang in the air frozen in their melting. <br/>She watched movement from the corner of her eye before the figure stepped in focus. <br/>Julia.<br/>She looked different.<br/>She was radiant. <br/>A true Goddess. <br/>She was speaking not that Kady heard any of the words. She watched the melted parts of the keys fall back up and solidify as if nothing had happened. <br/>“None of you are all that quiet you know.” Julia’s words rang in her ears. She watched as Julia cupped Quentin’s cheek. “I heard you.” Though she was touching Quentin, Kady felt like Julia was looking through him and to her. <br/>“Fogg is coming with the library so I’d hurry.” Julia was eyeing Alice. <br/>“How do you know?” Margo was unsure if she should be impressed or annoyed. <br/>“Fogg’s been asking for forgiveness and praying that he is not making a mistake. Like Alice, he has good intentions and believes it's for the best. But its not.”<br/>“And you hear all prayers now.” Kady found herself muttering before watching all seven keys rise in the air before flying off to the well and putting themselves into the locks. <br/>“Ready to return magic?”<br/>The power felt by turning a key and unleashing magic back into the world, it was beyond words. But then they were interrupted. When Kady heard Irene’s voice she was ready to react but she didn’t need to. <br/>Julia. <br/>Amazing Goddess Julia had them frozen. She glided over to them and took the sphere from the man’s hands. <br/>“You want to control magic? Decide who is allowed to use it?” The sphere rose in the air before imploding on itself the shards gently landing on the ground. “You don’t make that call. Magic is a gift from the Gods.” She focused on Irene. “The atrocities you committed to keep magic.” She cupped Irene’s face in her hand. “No matter how much Fairy bones you sniff, or what deals you make, you will never be able to use magic again.” Everyone watched a light grow on Irene’s cheek before it moved into Julia’s hand. <br/>Julia looked back at them with a small smile and then everything changed. <br/>They were back in the cottage, Julia was nowhere to be seen. <br/>“We did it. We saved magic.” Josh looked really pleased as he tested it out. <br/>“Julia saved magic after Alice fucked us over.” Kady pointed out. <br/>“Good point. We gotta deal with the traitor. Let’s go back to Fillory and lock her in the dungeon.” Margo looked like she was ready to kill. <br/>…<br/>Alice was gone to Fillory, Margo and Eliot went with her. Margo was apparently a great High King which was good. <br/>Quentin was like a lost puppy without Julia around, he kept trying to get Kady to spend time with him and 23. <br/>She wanted to help him but she missed Julia too.<br/>Was she spending too much time alone, in her room? Yes. <br/>Was she spending too much time thinking about Julia and how amazing she made her feel and how annoyingly talented her tongue was? Yes. <br/>“I can name a long list of teenage boys who don’t masturbate as much as you in a week that you do in a day.” <br/>Kady snapped her eyes opens to see Julia standing at the end of her bed. <br/>“No knock?”<br/>“You summoned me with your prayers. Oh Julia, fuck Jules you are so good.”<br/>“You’re the worst.” <br/>“I know. Do you want to invite me to join or should I pass you some pants.” <br/>“How long can you stay?”<br/>“I can stay until something big requires my attention.” <br/>“Ok, so pants now and sex later.”<br/>Julia just nodded and tossed a pair of shorts and a tank top at Kady’s head.  <br/>“How’s the Goddesshood?” Kady asked as she pulled the clothes on. <br/>“I’m losing emotions. But I started building my own pocket universe.” <br/>“Okay well the emotions stuff is shitty and actually explains so much about why Gods are such dicks. But hey pocket universe sounds fun is the air full of drugs too like Fillory?” <br/>“No just regular air.” They laid in the bed just staring up at the ceiling until Julia broke the silence. “I found out I can do something.”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“I can bring you to the Underworld. To see Penny. Your Penny without you having to die or anything. If you want.” <br/>“Hades won’t mind?” <br/>“Honestly? I have no idea if its something that is allowed, I just know that I physically and literally can bring you there and bring you back without you dying. So if it pisses Hades off I don’t give a fuck so long as you’re happy.”<br/>“Thought you were losing emotions?” <br/>“I am. But you aren’t.” <br/>“What if Hades doesn’t like you bending the rules?”<br/>“If it helps you that’s all that matters.”<br/>“Thanks. How do I get Quentin to stop hovering and moping?” <br/>“You don’t. But I did ask him to make sure you were okay. Clearly I should have just had made you a magic vibrator.” <br/>“It would have been more helpful, I have had some finger cramps.” <br/> “Well I’m here now.” Julia turned so she could see Kady.<br/>“And I could not be happier about it.” Kady grinned before closing the distance glad to finally have Julia back. </p><p>Turns out sex with a Goddess was amazing. <br/>The fact that after eating out Julia her eyes had apparently ‘glowed’ and she could feel a surge of power was not what made it amazing though it was a nice little bonus. <br/>But she had Julia back at least momentarily and that was all that mattered. <br/>“If anything comes up, like people are in danger or something like that, I’ll do anything to help. You know that right?” <br/>“I know. Quentin might need more reassurance that he hasn’t lost you. He’s been missing you a lot, feeling like a piece of him has been missing.” <br/>“Q feels like a piece of him is missing with me gone?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Well then I need to make sure he knows how much he means to me. How I always keep myself connected to him even if I’m not here.”<br/>“I’m sure that would mean a lot to him to know.” <br/>“Just to make sure, when you say Q you mean you right?” <br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Good. Same.”  Julia smiled feeling Kady cuddle into her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>